Escape
by CCB x Kitsune
Summary: When a young girl escapes the clutches of her clan, what will she do? Where will she go?
1. Prolauge

"STOP HER!" the rugged man yelped at they pursued the girl in the forest. The young renegade was sprinting fast, afraid of getting stopped. As the small group weaved through the dense forest to catch her. They had been ordered to let nobody escape.

The girl, about 4"10' had no problem jumping from tree limb to limb. Determined to get out of the hell-house she had stayed in for so long. They couldn't make her stay; she'd out run them and leave forever. Since being a child, she had never imagined getting out of there, even though it was of her highest desire. Then the one night she gave up all her thoughts, and left. She knew she could loose her pursuers, but didn't know how long that would take. The group had started to get further and further back into the distance. And only a little while longer would she know it would be safe to stop.

The pursuers were determined on getting her, it was official orders to capture and execute anybody who disobeyed the laws of the clan. They would capture her, and return back so the girl could face her punishment. But the hopes of the group were starting to diminish as they lost sight of her. She had gone too far, and the group was loosing strength rapidly. They decided to stop, they would be able to find her another day.

As she looked back into the distance, she saw the followers were gone. Though still afraid she dropped from the treetops and kept running on foot. What use was it to leap from branch to branch anyway? So she sprinted on the ground out into the pitch-black midnight. Her foot hit a root on the ground and a sharp pain ran though her body. And then everything went black.

---

**Ok, this is the prologue of my story escape. Hehe please post reviews!**

**-Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 1

Several hours later

"Hey, wake up!" A loud whisper penetrated the girl's ears as she slowly opened her eyes. A blond boy, around her age, 15. Was hovering over her with a worried look on his face. When he finally noticed she was awake his expression enlightened.

"HI! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! And I'm gonna be hokage one day!" "What's your name?"

The boy's strange introduction startled her as he realized he had asked her a question. She didn't want to tell the boy her name, fearing that he would tell her clan to come and get her. But something about this boy…he looked like he could be trusted. He had tan skin and a soft complexion and his eyes were big blue orbs. The boy also had mysterious whisker marks across his face, around 6, three on each cheek. He was wearing a black tank top and long green pants. He also had a headband around his head, which signaled to the girl she hadn't gotten very far. For she too wore the band on her. She was disrupted from her thoughts when he persisted on knowing the answer to his question, "Well…what is it?"

"Umm, I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto's eyes widened. "We got another one eh?" "We've had several member of the Hyuuga clan show up over time." He scanned the girl, she had purple hair worn short, and was wearing a blouse with the sleeves flared. She also had a pair of capris with double strings dangling on each end. To Naruto she wasn't bad looking, and her voice was like a whisper of the wind.

"Do you have any place to go?" Naruto's question had a curious tone to it.

Hinata just stared at him blankly. She WISHED she had somewhere to go. But she hadn't planned that out before she left. She mentally cursed her brain and looked back up at Naruto, while she was still lying on the forest floor.

"N-no" she stammered, for this Naruto…she must have looked pretty stupid at the moment.

"Well, would you like to stay at my house?" The boy smiled a big toothy grin and looked back down at her for agreement.

The girl accepted, and glanced at the boy once more. Another question was still eating her mind like the plague. If she was in the middle of the forest, then how had this boy stumbled upon her? The forest seemed large, with a river flowing about a couple meters away. It looked like no one had been here in a long time. So she decided to ask.

"Why were you out here anyway?" For once when she said something no stammers came out, and the question actually seemed normal.

Now it was Naruto's turn to stammer, he looked around for some interesting answer, and decided to say the

first thing that came to mind.

"TRAINING!" His response echoed though the thick woods, he hadn't planned on it being THAT loud. And quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, afraid of saying anything else stupid.

"Let's just go back to my house." Naruto quickly stated, eager to get out of these spell-bound woods. He looked down at Hinata, her leg was twisted grotesquely and there were blood stains all about. She had banged herself up pretty well. So he lifted her up bridal-style and headed back to his house.

---

Finnally after an hours worth of silent travel in Naruto's arms, Hinata drifted of into sleep. She had been up so long last night, she really needed it.

Naruto looked at the limp body resting in his arms. For her height she was very light, and looked so peacefull. His eyes then rested on her leg. It looked broken, and would take some time for her wounds to heal. A large rip in her skin accompinied the bruises scattered on her right leg. Looked like she would need to have some serious bandages and be bed-ridden for a week. By then she would be able to walk, but the bandages wouldent come off for another three weeks. His eyes glistened, she didn't diserve to be in such a condition. Along with the other people that had left the Hyuuga clan, they had been attacked as they tried to leave. They didn't diserve it, all they wanted to do was leave. Naruto muttered the phrase over and over as it echoed in with the trees.

Finally he reached the village, and after jumping over sevral buildings, reached his house. The house, not that large in size was painted a light orange, with yellow trim. The orange wasn't too livley. And the yellow was a tad bold. Just the way he liked it. He opened the door and walked inside. A couch lined the left wall and there was a kitchen to the right, with a staricase straight ahead. He headed up the stairs and entered the one bedroom upstairs. Its dark blue walls emmited the black bed with black sheets that sat on the right wall. He laid Hinata on the bed and looked at her. He needed a ton of supplies for thatleg.

He went into the bathroom across the hall and opened a cabnet that was attached to the left wall. Inside he looked at the contents, medicine, bandages, splints, coughdrops, and hand towls. The blonde pulled out two rolls of bandages, a splint, and a towl. He turned on the sink and filled a bowl with warm water and headed back to the bedroom.

Hinata still lay asleep right where he had left her, so he began fixing her wounds. He dipped the cloth towl into the warm water and rubbed away the blood on her leg to leave seval neat gashes. Said teen then set the towl aside, and placed the splint to the back of her leg, and began to wrap the bandage around her leg, having to push her capris up to get past the knee. After the fixing was complete, he sat beside her and waited. Just waited for her to get up, he had never waited on anybody, and now he was.

About 3 hours later Hinata's eyes slowly opened, to look straight in the eye of an eager Naruto.

"How are you feeling?"

--

**Yay FIRST OFFICAL CHAPTER, before was like the prolauge…hope ya like please review!**

**-Kitsune**


End file.
